An operating system (OS) is a computer program for managing and controlling computer hardware and software resources, which is the most underlying system software directly running on an electronic device; any other software must be supported by the operating system to run. Generally, during a power-on launching process, the electronic device will generally load and launch the operating system first, and then applications and system services, etc.